A Beautiful Day
by manly g
Summary: Kenshin lost an item by the river. Kaoru worried about his darkening mood goes to retrieve it. What she found was something she least expected. Oh my, what a beautiful day!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Title: A Beautiful Day

Pairings: Ken/Kao. One-shot

Summary: Kenshin lost an item by the river. Kaoru worried about his mood goes to retrieve it. What she found however was something she never expected. Oh my, what a beautiful day!

Rating: T

**---**

**A Beautiful Day**

by _girldisturbed_

The rain was pouring. The sound of its droplets hitting the concrete floor was deafening to her ears. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to ward off the headache. Walking towards the shoji screen for what seemed the tenth time that day she opened it with a snap and let her gaze travel the porch searching for a familiar red head among the things occupying her view.

Nope, none what so ever he _still _wasn't home.

_Kenshin no baka!_ She fumed. Stomping towards the corner where their umbrella was kept, she took it and was in the process of fetching the absent rurouni when a hand grabbed her wrist. Gritting her teeth she whirled around to face Sanosuke, with the intent of telling him to mind his own business.

At seeing the anger flashing in her cobalt eyes he held on tighter, never once relaxing his grip and shook his head conveying his disapproval of what she was about to do. "Leave him alone Jou-chan" he said. "Baka tori atama! It's raining he could get sick!" Twisting her hand she growled in aggravation when it turned out to be a futile attempt because of Sano's death grip.

At the brink of her desperation when spouting numerous death threats proved ineffective, since Sano just ignored her or winced once in a while when it was a particularly nasty one. She did the one thing that would've made Yahiko cackle in glee.

She bit him.

Shocked at the unexpected biting of his person Sano immediately dropped her hand as if burned and clutched the violated appendage near his mouth blowing at the bite mark with tears threatening to fall from his eyes because of the pain. "Jou-chan-" blow "that's not fair!" blows some more. When no answer came, he looked up to find Kaoru gone and their front gate open.

"Dammit!" he groaned. Kenshin would have his head for this.

---

It started out to be a fine day at first, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue, his pockets were filled with coins from the gamble won, plus he was on his way to a certain dojo to catch his usual morning meal. The only downside he could think about was the fact that said dojo was owned by a pretty blue eyed woman with an overly violent streak...not that he'd mention it out loud of course, except the violent part.

Sano was about to enter the lawn then thought better of it, pushing the gate a little enough for him to poke his head in. He glanced around till he spotted his favorite rurouni hanging the morning laundry.

Grinning he approached the red head and clapped him in the back sending the poor rurouni to fall face first towards the kimono he just hanged, said best friend would've kissed the floor if not for his quick thinking and fast reflexes.

"Hey ya buddy!" with the ever present fishbone in his mouth he grinned at his sighing friend and placed his hands back in his pockets adopting the usual I'm-a-bad-boy-so-give-me-you're-food slouch he always wore.

Turning towards Sano, Kenshin smiled his usual rurouni smile and said "Good morning to you too Sano, Sessha is glad you came today. There's something sessha wants to ask you. If it would be okay de gozaru yo?" the response was immediate "Sure buddy, what is it?"

Glancing around to make sure a certain bokken wielding shihondai wasn't present to overhear the conversation and spreading out his ki to make sure she was still at the dojo sparring with Yahiko. He turned to Sano who was giving him a puzzled look and scratched the back of his head.

"Eto…do you remember when you told me to save the money for the occasion when sessha finds the one? Well…Sessha is glad sessha followed your advice." Smiling in a nervous way at his friend whose jaw practically dropped to floor he continued "Sessha plans to buy it today and Kaoru-dono will need to be in the house when sessha buys it so...If you could--" "Say no more buddy! I'll handle it. You just go get it and make sure you pick the one Jou-chan likes" he winked at his blushing friend and added

"Finally it's about damn time! The fox'll have a field day when she hears about this!"

Interrupting his ecstatic friend who was already making plans on how to tell the news to Megumi, Tae and probably everyone in the gambling joint Sano was headed to later on he said "Ano…Sano Sessha thinks it would be better If Kaoru-dono hears it from me first so…"

Clapping him in the back in what felt like a Futae no Kimi in Kenshin's point of view and grinned wildly despite the scowl the red head sent his way proclaiming "Have no fear! You're old buddy Sano here is gonna make sure Jou-chan never steps out of the house this after noon. You just go do your thing okay?"

They both grinned at that then Sano started laughing at the disgruntled and somewhat nervous expression on the usually mild tempered rurouni, where Kenshin in turn, eventually lost his nervousness and chuckled as well.

---

This was the sight that greeted Kaoru when she went to check on Kenshin and ask him about their breakfast. Scowling when she found the freeloading rooster-head using Kenshin as his usual free meal ticket she said "Well hello there Sano, fancy seeing you here. Did Megumi kick you out again?"

Grimacing when Kaoru's guess was right again point blank, he grinned sheepishly and placed an arm to rub his neck. "Aww…c'mon Jou-chan can you live with the guilt knowing that you're bestest friend is out there in the street starving?"

Nudging Kenshin in a gesture to help him out Kenshin replied with a "Maa maa Kaoru-dono I think Sano has a point and besides the breakfast I cooked is enough for all of us" and flashed Kaoru a genuine smile which only caused her eyes to darken further.

The nudge Sano gave Kenshin didn't fail to slip her notice but she complied nonetheless. Turning on her heel as a sign of acceptance she gripped the bokken she held in her right hand harder and turned her head to face Sano with a glare snapping a "Fine, Whatever but if I find out the sake I saved for Dr. Genzai's birthday is gone. I'll beat you're free loading ass all the way to China!"

Appalled at the accusation he gasped loudly then turned hurt eyes to her "I would never--"

Narrowing her eyes she cut him off with a hiss of "Save it." then proceeded back in side.

---

He should've known the day would turn out like this.

Gulping when he remembered the sake he assumed to be the gift left for him by Jou-chan and just remembering her earlier threats, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands in prayer.

_Kami-sama_ he looked up to the rainy sky _Please make sure Kenshin doesn't mess this up_. The fate of Kaoru's wrath unleashed when she finds out about the sake later was enough to strike fear in the hearts of even the strongest of men.

---

After looking around at the market place and tofu stand to find him absent, her thoughts raced with worry at the dangers of what could've happened.

Looking around once more to make sure he really wasn't there, she made up her mind to go back to the dojo. Maybe she missed him on the way and was already home. If not, at least she could ask Yahiko and Sano to go help look for him.

_Kenshin...please be safe_.

As she continued walking down the graveled path towards the dojo she paused when she spotted a figure kneeling on the muddy ground by the river.

Worry over her rurouni urged her to get home as soon as possible, but she just couldn't leave someone out in the rain like that. It was pouring heavily and the person could get sick...besides judging from the melancholic aura surrounding him, he might do something drastic and possibly hurt himself.

Approaching the figure her brows furrowed when she studied it and suddenly became aware of the magenta gi along with a sword clasped by the hip. Her thoughts on the persons' identity was confirmed when it was clear that he had dark red hair formerly assumed to be black because of the rain. Breaking to a run, she stood behind him and raised the umbrella to cover both of them.

Immediately taking out the handkerchief inside the folds of her kimono, she went to his side and kneeled to face him. She used her right hand to hold her umbrella and her left one to wipe the wetness from his heavily soaked face.

When the sensation of someone touching him and the fact that the rain no longer hit registered he turned to face the person responsible for the thoughtful gesture. "Kaoru-dono."

Further furrowing her brows with worry at the blankness of the tone he used when he addressed her, she removed her scarf, placed it in his neck for heat cupping his cheek. "Kenshin, what on earth were you doing out here in the rain? You're skin is so cold already! You could get sick! And why were you jus—"she broke off when he backed away from the shelter of her umbrella and stood up walking towards the river. She was even more alarmed when he suddenly placed his hands in the water as though searching for something in it.

"Kenshin!" she shouted "You get back here right now! Have you gone mad? What the hell do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

When he didn't even pause from his searching, she growled and was about to fetch him with the intent of dragging his stubborn butt back to the dojo when the wind blew even stronger blowing her umbrella away. Yelping she reached for her umbrella but found it too late when it slipped from her hands and was swept away towards one of the tress in the distance.

Kenshin paused after hearing her yelp and turned his head turned to look at her. "Argh! Now were both gonna catch a cold!" she shouted just as she was immediately soaked by the water. Kenshin finally straightened and turned worried eyes to her.

"You should go home that you should Kaoru-dono." At hearing her idiotic rurouni finally addressing her, she turned livid eyes towards him as an intimidation tactic and snapped a "Not until you come with me"

At hearing her response he sighed wearily and plunged his hands in the water, searching for the missing object once more.

---

At was afternoon and Sano had kept Kaoru from going with him to the market as promised. After buying the object sought, he clutched the box in his left hand and was in the process of going home when he caught sight of a bunch of thieves ganging up on an elderly man.

Immediately tucking the package at his gi, he approached them and grasped the hilt of his sakabatou. When the click of its sheath being unlocked was heard, the men glanced at him instantly recognizing his red hair and purple eyes.

Frightened at the possibility of dueling with the acclaimed battousai they had dropped the old man's grocery and ran off. Kneeling down to pick up the items scattered on the floor, he failed to see the wagon on the road headed towards them at an alarming pace.

Finally noticing at the last minute, he rushed to the old man still sitting by floor directly at the carriage's path and carried him to avoid the horses that had immediately whizzed by. Failing to calculate his landing point his foot touched down at a slippery rock by the river. Quickly finding his center so as not to lose his balance, he exhaled when he found himself still standing. His concentration was disrupted however, when the old man he saved tightened the hold on his neck causing him to slip sending them both careening towards the river.

When they finally emerged from the water gasping for breath he looked around for the old man to see if he survived the dive safely. Oh he was safe alright. As a matter of fact, he was giggling by the rivers edge till he couldn't hold it back anymore and the giggle turned into full blown laughter.

_What the hell?_

He swam till the water reached his waist and stood up walking towards the senior with a scowl painted on his face.

When the red head finally reached him the old man's laughter had turned into gasps and he was wheezing out in the words "That my boy." wheeze "is the greatest adventure I have ever had the pleasure to have" wheeze again "in a long" wheezes some more "long time!"

At a loss at the man's words he gaped at him resembling a fish out of water. Said old man stood up and turned towards his savior, about to thank him but stopped at seeing his state of shock. Laughing heartily he shook his head and continued on his merry way with a parting statement of "Too much water my boy, too much water."

Finally recovering from the odd turn of events he sighed and wiped his face to dry them, with a frown.

_What an odd man_.

Finally remembering the significance of this day his frown blossomed into a smile. Squeezing his hakama to get rid of the water, he absently patted his gi to make sure the precious item was still present.

Pausing when he found nothing, he patted again. _What the--?_ Frantically feeling up his gi and hakama, for anything to indicate the location of the box he just purchased he frowned.

None.

Whirling around, he glanced at the spot where the old man's groceries were and ran towards it hoping against hope that it would be there. _Fruits. Meat. Tofu. Nothing…Fuck! It wasn't there!_

His alarm now turning into full blown panic, he looked around searching for the spot he might have dropped it, till his gaze found that of the river. _Shit._ He immediately raced towards it and plunged to the water.

When the rain clouds gathered and still no package in sight, he waded towards the river edge and knelt there for a while mentally numb to the storm raging around him.

_This couldn't be happening_ he thought. How could the fates be so cruel?

It wasn't later on that he registered the presence of a ki, a familiar one approaching him but still remained unmoving for fear that what happened would be real and that the item dropped would forever be lost to him.

---

When he still continued to search and didn't answer her she gave up, and approached him with the intent of joining him to search for whatever it is he was looking for. Wading towards the water, she lifted the sleeves of her kimono so as not to be hindered then dunked her hands in the water.

After a while she spoke. "Kenshin, What are we looking for?" He paused then, his shoulders slumping some more before continuing his search and replied a "You should go home Kaoru-dono...please obey Sessha once in a while de gozaru ka." When the answer she gave him was an even stare he turned away and sighed resignedly at her stubbornness.

After 20 minutes passed and the rain had stopped and still unable to feeling anything but water, sand and rocks underneath his hands. He finally straightened and waded towards her.

Placing a hand at her shoulder, she stilled from her searching and faced him. "We should go home Kaoru-dono. Yahiko and Sano will probably get worried and I don't want you to get sick de gozaru yo." She plunged her hands in the water and felt it one last time. When she came up with nothing, she nodded and they both went to the shore.

Walking at the road, she unconsciously Worried her lower lip in between her teeth glancing at Kenshin and frowned. He seemed so desperate in searching for this something. _Was it that important?_ Feeling her gaze on him he turned and flashed her his usual rurouni smile but it just looked strained in her point of view.

---

When they opened the gate to the dojo, they found Yahiko and Sano standing at the porch looking like they were about to leave.

"Kenshin! Jou-chan! We were just about to come fetch you! Where the hell have you been?" Suddenly remembering what Kenshin told him he grinned and opened his mouth to congratulate them, when Kenshin caught his eye and shook his head.

His mouth tilted downwards and he placed his hands in his pockets with a frown. Yahiko came back from the dojo, holding two robes and gave one to Kenshin while placing one on Kaoru's shoulder who was shivering from the cold.

"Arigato Yahiko. I'll go heat up a bath for you Kaoru-dono. Would you please wait at your room and change de gozaru yo?" "Don't worry about it Kenshin" Yahiko quickly interjected "I already fixed the bath. Oi busu, if you don't wanna catch a cold let's go"

She tried to scowl but failed when the tremors of her body wouldn't stop from the cold "I c-c-can g-go th-there f-fine b-by m-myself. "she snapped.

Ignoring her, Yahiko grasped her hand and dragged her to the bathhouse. When Kenshin and Sano were left alone, Sano turned towards his friend about to ask what happened when Kenshin held up a hand stopping him.

"I'm very cold and need to prepare tea for both Kaoru-dono and myself de gozaru yo. Is that okay with you Sano?" Not waiting for the ex-gangsters reply he headed for the door. "But—"

"I'll tell you tomorrow" he tossed over his shoulder with a finality that reminded Sano so much of…He closed his gaping mouth with a snap and nodded to his clearly upset friend. If Kenshin was mad enough to let the hitokiri leak out then he most certainly could wait.

---

Dinner was spent in awkward silence till everyone was finished and Sano excused himself with a good night and an I'll see you tomorrow. Kenshin was oddly silent and she guessed that the reason behind the mood was the object he was searching for in the lake. Yahiko noticing the tense atmosphere excused himself and went to bed early.

Left alone with Kenshin she turned to him to ask about the reason he seemed so upset when she caught sight of his eyes._ Amber_. She gasped.

At hearing her gasp he turned towards her and caught her staring at his eyes. Immediately guessing the color of it he blinked till it was back to purple and inwardly cursed himself for not noticing earlier. "You should go to bed, that you should Kaoru-dono"

Not fooled by a minute of his rurouni mask, she nevertheless nodded not trusting her voice to speak lest it come out irritated and stood to comply his request. Lavender eyes trained to her form till she was out of sight, he dropped his smile and rubbed his temples wearily. He sat there for a moment longer trying to gather the strength needed in washing the dishes and turning out for the day.

---

Alone in her room Kaoru pondered their earlier conversation, Sano's meaningful glances towards Kenshin and his actions by the river, all the while combing her hair.

After braiding it and hearing light footsteps passing by outside the door indicating that Kenshin was doing his usual rounds, she stood up and walked towards her futon. She blew out the lamp and let the room be enveloped with darkness.

It didn't matter she thought, If Kenshin was so desperate in looking for this item she would just have to find it herself.

Tomorrow she promised, she would go back to the river and search for it even if it took the whole day or the day after that. With that in mind, she nodded off to sleep dreaming of purple eyed rurouni's and gently given smiles.

---

Sano had left after breakfast and Yahiko went to the Akabeko to help Tae. She waited till Kenshin announced that he would go to the market to buy fish. This was her only chance to slip out unnoticed. So she went.

When she got to the area however, the first thing she noticed was an old man sitting at the shore and looking out at the river. She squared her shoulders and approached the river. He'll probably think I'm crazy but it doesn't matter.

This was for Kenshin and with that she stomped to the water and proceeded to plunge her hand in search of the missing object.

The old man puzzled at first at what she was doing; finally connected two and two together then cleared his throat "Excuse me miss, but do you happen to know the red headed man who saved me from yesterday?"

Kaoru scrunched her brows in question.

Well that certainly sounds like Kenshin "Um. I have a friend that fits the description yes." "Ah." he exclaimed delighted at finally seeing someone who knew his rescuer. Shooting up to a standing position he grimaced and grabbed his back when it cracked.

Wading to the shore and walking to the odd man she asked tentatively "Are you alright sir?" "Fine, fine" he quickly replied "Old bones ain't what it used to" He laughed good naturedly and she had to smile back at his warm personality.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're finally here, I seem to have found this in my pocket and reckoned that the only way it got there was when you're friend grabbed me from my eminent death!"

"Huh?" she replied. He let out another gale of laughter at her puzzled expression and explained to her the events that happened yesterday.

After he finished his story, she closed her eyes at the headache building and growled out a "So let me get this straight, Kenshin saved you from a wagon with a horse that gave off a _demonic _aura..." a nod "_and_ in the process of him carrying you, you felt a bump in his gi." "Hmm-mmm." very annoyed now Koaru all but shrieked "And _somehow _this object that he carried ended up in _your pocket!_"

Grinning sheepishly, he laughed and coughed nervously in his hand, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Uh. Aha..aha ahahaha…well you see…" he fiddled with his fingers and looked down guiltly on the ground saying a whispered confession of "Uhm...I'm somewhat of a kleptomaniac so uhm…I might've done it unconsciously…"

He laughed nervously when storm clouds gathered in her expression and subconsciously backed away from the glowering girl.

Stalking his steps eyes narrowed to slits with the intent of giving him one hell of a tongue lashing for what he made Kenshin go through. Truly terrified now, he hurriedly took a box shaped package from his pocket and placed it in her hands, running off with a parting statement of "Kids these days…get no respect from them…Bah!"

Taking long deep breaths and reminding herself that what's done is done and nothing could be helped about it. She inhaled and exhaled till the rage simmered and she could think clearly again. _At least she found it_ she thought.

Looking at the package that was still somewhat wet she placed it in her pocket relieved that Kenshin would finally get his item back. With a smile she turned to go home deciding to wait till he returned to give it.

---

She looked up at the sound of the gate opening and smiled seeing Kenshin close it. Standing she walked towards him with the package clasped in her back hidden from his view.

"Okaeri nasai Kenshin." She greeted cheerfully.

He inclined his head and replied a "Tadaima Kaoru-dono" Kenshin smiled at her cheerful attitude, thankful for at least brightening his day.

Grinning mischievously she took the fish he held with her right hand and spoke in a coaxing tone "Ne, Kenshin I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes okay?" Wondering at the surprise he smiled and obeyed, closing his eyes.

She grinned impishly then said "Hold ypur hands out for me please?" When he did she placed the package in his hands and said with a laugh "You can open them now." His eyes widened at the object he thought forever lost, before immediately embracing Kaoru.

Stunned at the reaction she stilled, failing to notice the string that held the fish slipping from her grasp. Face burning in a fiery blush she stuttered a "K-kenshin?" To which he replied with a wild smile, burying his nose in her hair. Breathing in her scent he closed his eyes and sighed blissfully.

_Jasmine_.

When he didn't let go but instead held her tighter she smiled and shyly hugged him back. Blocking out everything except each other.

Running her hands through his soft red locks _I wish you would stay with me like this forever_ she thought.

Till a ripping sound was heard and she snapped back to the present. Her gaze went down to the source of the noise and saw Kenshin's hands opening the package.

Her eyes widened to saucers and her mouth dropped open in shock. A jewelry box. She forgot how to breathe. "K-kenshin w-what?" He silenced her with a press of his lips and when he parted she placed both hands to her face feeling her skin burn.

Dropping to one knee and clutching her hand in his left and the diamond ring in the other he said on a gentle but sincere voice eyes full of warmth "Kaoru. I've wanted to marry you for a while now, but I really didn't know how to ask so...Sano and Aoshi had been giving me advices as of late...and well...we came up with this." He blushed when he realized he was babbling, a nervous habit he picked up from Misao, then cleared his throat saying in a clearer voice "Kaoru. Will you…_Will you marry me?"_

Everything went silent.

The birds stopped chirping and even the grasshoppers kept quiet. The couple was oblivious to all this, only focusing on Kaoru's response including the five audiences currently situated on the gate holding their breaths.

When a minute had passed and Kaoru still failed to respond or even blink for the matter. Kenshin's forehead broke out to sweat. His torture was halted however, when Sano ever the patient friend hollered a "Spit it out already!" that was soon accompanied by a blow to the head courtesy of an irritable Megumi. While Misao hissed a "Shut up tori atama!" bouncing at the balls of her feet in anticipation.

Snapping out of her daze at the rooster's loud exclamation, she cocked her head to the side and stuttered a "O-okay?" A ring was suddenly slipped in her finger as warm arms suddenly embraced, her accompanied by shouts and hoots in the background from Sano and Misao.

When Kenshin released her Sano immediately grabbed him by his gi and clapped him in the back with a "It's about damn time!" and a silent "Congratulations, Himura. We look forward to the wedding" by Aoshi.

Grinning at them, he said his thanks and glanced at his fiancé who was being choked in a hug by Misao along with teasing comments about the consummation of their marriage by Megumi. Yahiko muttered an "I don't know how the hell you can stand to marry the hag" in which Kaoru promptly fished out her bokken and chased him across the yard both sporting large grins in their faces.

_All in all,_ he thought _it was a beautiful day_.

Although, he smirked.

_It'd be even better at the honeymoon._

---

A/N: What do you think? I don't have a beta so please pardon the errors. Review for comments please!


End file.
